


In My Mouth

by orphan_account



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Oneshot, consensual violence doe ya feel, kind of, more like axeplay, theres some blood n violence but its tame, wayne has a southern accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wayne and Dedusmuln get a little bit frisky....Not like it hadn't happened before, but the thrill was all the same.
Relationships: Wayne/Dedusmuln (Hylics)
Kudos: 10





	In My Mouth

Wayne laughed hollowly under his breath, resting his head on his knee as he pressed _just_ the tip of his axe up to Dedusmuln's neck.   
  
"Ya likin' this Deedee? Ya likin' when I put my 'ere axe on ya throat?"  
  
Dedusmuln grunted, hand busy in his pants.   
It was one of those rare times where he wasn't wearing his armor- none of the four were, actually. The other two party members were asleep in the bath, but since Wayne and Dedusmuln had gone and gotten themselves blown up by their own dynamite, they were currently on the pale stone flooring of the afterlife. 

  
Not in the sand, of course, that'd be too uncomfortable.   
But quite close to it. For ambiance reasons.  
  
Wayne looked down lovingly at Dedusmuln. "Well? I can't go no further if ya wont answer," he hummed, teasingly pulling the axe away from his partner's slightly bloody throat.   
"YES," Dedus hacked, staining the ground with a small spray of pinkened blood. Wayne grinned.   
  
"That's what I like to hear," he said, slightly undoing his leather pants as he pulled his axe away. "..Can you help me out," he mumbled, fiddling with his belt. Dedusmuln giggled and leaned over to undo his belt while Wayne leaned over and pulled down his sweatpants.   
  
"You ready?" Wayne whispered in Dedusmuln's ear. He nodded in return. 

Wayne slipped inside of Dedusmuln's ass as he pressed his axe back up to his neck. Dedusmuln let out a loud sort of mix between a groan and a whine, which of course only helped to make Wayne harder. He moaned under his breath as he slid all the way inside.   
  
Dedusmuln's thighs were shaking, Wayne could see that. "Aww, are ya' sensitive Deeds?" He felt a tiny buck underneath him and his axe breaking the flesh a little more. Oops.  
Blood stained his axe as he started thrusting, feeling Dedusmuln's whines full of pain and mostly pleasure echo on the seaside air.

He wrapped his golden hand around Dedusmuln's long, sharp, green horns. He rubbed them gently as he jabbed at Dedusmuln's throat every other thrust or so. Wayne was ashamed to admit that he likely wouldn't last long like this, and from how tight Dedusmuln's innards felt, he could reasonably guess the same.   
  
"F-fuck dude, hold on," he muttered to nobody in particular as he practically railed Dedusmuln into the ground, feeling a wet substance splash his face as he came inside.   
After opening his eyes, and wiping it with his hand, he concluded it was blood, and lower down, it was a similar load.  
  
Wayne tched, and watched Dedusmuln respawn with a very, very flushed face.   
  
They'd have to try that again sometime.


End file.
